


A Chance Encounter

by Willowflower_Waterlily



Series: Other Lives - Modern Brigid and Sarita [4]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, OC/OC - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 16:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5792515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowflower_Waterlily/pseuds/Willowflower_Waterlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brigid and Sarita meet at a ball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chance Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written as a response to a prompt in my inbox on Tumblr, from a list of au pairings. "meeting at a masquerade ball au" (~Willowflower)

Brigid never cared for these events, but her mother would never let her talk her way out of them. She took a deep breath, as she looked around the dance floor. She idly twirled a strand of her curled crimson hair watching the other attendees dance. Not having to dance was the one thing her mother agreed to. She just had to make an appearance.

She smoothed out the skirt of her dark green ball gown, the color of the silken fabric matching her eyes. It was a bold color choice, with all the other women in pastels. 

She took a fluted glass of champagne off of a tray and thanked the elven servant. The blonde elf looked shocked that anyone noticed him, let alone said thank you. She smiled at him, and he did in return before walking away.

It broke her heart to see such a reaction, and yet it happened time and again. People didn’t realize that elves are people too. Another reason she didn’t like coming to these events.

Laughter caught Brigid’s attention. It was pure and joyous. She set her glass down and followed the beauteous sound to its source. When she stepped out on to a balcony, she was met with the sight that made her heart flutter. 

An elven woman with ink black hair stood by the railing laughing with a friend, though Brigid hardly noticed the friend. All of the servants were dressed in finery, but the dress the woman wore was more daring than the dress uniforms she had seen the other elves in.

The dress itself was a rich ruby color with gold lace along its off-the shoulder neckline. The bodice was tight against her torso, and the skirt of the dress flared out at the hips. 

Brigid must have gasped or otherwise made a noise, because the woman’s laughter stopped and she turned to face her. Their gazes met, and Brigid looked into the other woman’s bright green eyes. 

“See something you like?” The woman asked provocatively, a smirk curving her lips. “Or do you make it a habit to stare at beautiful women as they’re having a private conversation?”

Brigid’s eyes went wide as she continued to stare, slack jawed at the woman. After a moment, she shook her head as though she were trying to get cobwebs out of her brain. “I don’t normally make stare at anyone, but I’ve never seen a woman as beautiful as you before.” 

Thanking the Maker for almost sounding smooth, she grinned at the raven haired beauty. Brigid approached her, and held her hand out to her once she stopped. “Do you have a name, my lady? Or shall I simply think of you as the most beautiful woman I’ve ever laid my eyes on?”

“Sarita,” was her reply. She delicately placed her hand on top of Brigid’s, their gazes still locked. “Are you going to tell me your name, or shall I refer to you as the beautiful shem?”

That word would have made Brigid wince normally, but coming from Sarita’s lips, and the soft tone is was spoken in made it seem like a term of endearment. 

She raised the elf’s hand up to her lips and pressed a soft kiss against her knuckles. Mirth twinkled in her eyes when she heard Sarita’s breath catch. “My name is Brigid.” 

Still holding Sarita’s hand, Brigid pulled the elf against her body. “I’d like for us to get better acquainted,” she whispered seductively. With her other hand she gently brushed her knuckles against Sarita’s cheek. “Would that be something you would want to do?”

Sarita’s lips parted slightly, her pupils dilated, and her breathing heavier than it was before. She leaned into Brigid and kissed her, taking the red haired woman by surprise.  

Recovering quickly, she returned Sarita’s kiss, letting go of her hand to embrace the elven woman. Deepening the kiss, she cautiously explored the curves of Sarita’s body, the elf’s hands doing the same on hers.

Brigid’s lips tingled when they reluctantly pulled away from each other. She kissed Sarita’s hand again and smiled warmly at her. “Shall we find somewhere more private? Perhaps my room.” She offered her arm to her.

“I would like that.” Sarita beamed at Brigid, her whole face lighting up. She frowned for a moment, knowing they would probably have to walk through the ball room, and passed all the nobles. “Do you not care what they will think?”

Brigid pulled Sarita against her again and kissed her slowly, tenderly. “I couldn’t care less what those obnoxious bastards think.” She smiled as the elven woman laughed. 

“Shall we?” Brigid asked, already leading them into the ball room. They didn’t hear the gasps and murmurs of disapproval as they walked through the room to reach the guest suites. None of it mattered beyond the two of them.


End file.
